Thickeners for nonaqueous systems, particularly thickeners for mineral oils, ester oils and vegetable oils are used especially in cosmetics and for the production of lubricants. Different thickeners are used, depending on the use to which the thickened products are to be put.
As thickening agents for cosmetics are generally used higher fatty alcohols, fatty acids and their ethoxylation products, monoesters of fatty acids and glycerin, vegetable and other waxes, polymeric compounds and metal soaps. These thickeners must be skin-compatible and should not cause any interfering effects in respect to the intended use of cosmetic preparations into which the thickeners are incorporated.
To thicken lubricants, especially alkali, alkaline earth, zinc and aluminum stearates are used. Aromatic polyureas have also proven to be useful. Moreover, highly disperse silica, carbon black and prepared clay minerals, such as bentonites, ae used for the thickening of lubricants.
Thickeners are also used for the modification and/or stabilization of the viscosity of fuels and the preparation of incendiary compositions and burning charges for military purposes.